Flows
by byunpies
Summary: Park Chanyeol menikahi seorang single-parent Byun Baekhyun yang tak lama kemudian meninggal setelah melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Byun Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus mengambil alih tugas sang ibu, mengurusi si ayah tiri yang selama ini ia hindari serta bayi yang baru lahir itu. [exo fic; chansoo with sehun; mature!chan, teen!soo, baby!sehun; chapters; m-preg; bxb]


Rasanya baru kemarin Kyungsoo melihat ibunya pulang dengan tergesa. _Coat_ yang berantakan, tatanan rambut yang tidak karuan, tapi senyum ceria dan suara melengkingnya tidak pernah pudar, " _Baby_! Eomma pulaaaang~!"

Baekhyun mungkin adalah ibu yang paling berisik dan _single_ - _parent_ yang paling ceria, meskipun keadaan mereka _sedikit_ menderita dan pas-pasan. Dia tetap berisik bahkan setelah seorang kaya melamarnya di usianya yang ketiga puluh tiga dan menghadiahinya satu titipan lagi dalam kandungan.

" _Baby_ , kau tidak akan jadi _baby_ lagi karena sudah ada _baby_ baru dalam perut eomma-mu ini," Baekhyun tertawa ketika anaknya cemberut atas candaannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _baby_ , eomma." Kyungsoo makin cemberut ketika Baekhyun makin tertawa lagi.

Baekhyun selalu tertawa dan selalu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan _baby_ , berpikir anaknya itu tidak bisa tumbuh besar dan hanya akan terus menjadi bayi, karena gen Baekhyun kuat sekali hingga Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak remaja yang akan masuk SMA—dia justru lebih sering disangka anak SD.

"Sehun artinya kekuatan, cahaya." Mengelus perut besarnya, Baekhyun bertanya, "Bagaimana, _baby_? Nama untuk jagoan di sini."

Kyungsoo mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Itu bagus."

"Kuharap adikmu ini akan jadi penerang untuk hubunganmu dan Appa." Netra sipit yang biasanya penuh jenaka itu memancarkan keteduhan yang jarang terjadi, " _Baby_ , kau tahu, kan? Tidak baik terus menyimpan luka lama."

Siapapun tahu Byun Kyungsoo membenci segala hal berbau 'ayah'. Hubungan remaja itu dengan ayah tirinya tidak begitu mulus, dia bahkan tetap memakai marga ibunya meski Baekhyun sendiri telah mengubah miliknya menjadi Park.

Kyungsoo hanya berpikir dia butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk terbiasa dengan Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang mengambil paksa ibunya dan menjadi ayahnya.

Tapi mungkin waktu yang tidak bisa menunggunya selama itu.

Sepertinya dunia ini sempat runtuh, atau mungkin hanya dunia Kyungsoo yang runtuh, karena rumah sakit itu masih berdiri tegak dengan sempurna dan dia hanya berdiri aman dengan wajah bodoh disana, mendengarkan penjelasan dokter yang menangani persalinan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu dan memandangi tubuh ibunya yang mulai diselimuti kain putih oleh para perawat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit dan mendapati ayah tirinya menangis di sebelah ranjang.

Kyungsoo sendiri punya banyak alasan untuk menangis.

Namun ketika seorang perawat membawakan adik barunya yang masih merah dengan wajah sedih, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum meski bibirnya bergetar dan tenggorokannya sakit.

"Hei," Dia menjulurkan kedua tangan untuk menerima bayi itu dan membiarkan si perawat membenarkan posisi sang bayi yang terus menangis dalam gendongannya, "Kenapa menangis seperti ini, kau tahu eommamu pergi, ya?"

Park Chanyeol masih meraung, bayi itu juga meraung, tapi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum meski dia sempat tersedak karena menahan tangisnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, _baby_ , tidak apa menangis, ada aku disini."

Sehun artinya kekuatan. Cahaya.

Kyungsoo harap peninggalan terakhir ibunya ini benar-benar memberikannya kekuatan dan penerangan dalam menjalani hidup barunya.

Hidup tanpa Baekhyun— _tanpa ibunya, dengan keluarga barunya._

 _._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Flows  
byunpies storyline**

* * *

.

 **Pair**

Mature! **Chanyeol X** Teen! **Kyungsoo**  
With Baby! **Sehun**

.

 **Slight**

Mother-Daughter(?) Relationship **Baek X Soo**

.

 **Warning**

bxb  
m-preg  
pedo (incoming)

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued—**

* * *

 _I just opened up a new twitter acc (bcs of the little shit Baekhyun that keep replying at the damn lucky fan's tweets and maybe i can be that lucky too) so if you want to contact me more privately (or even just want a silly friend to do some oppa-trash-pairing-gayish-talking), just reach me at_ _ **sekaispie**_ _~ link on my profile. I won't bite, i promise._

 _Anyway, daddy!chanyeol sounds sooooo hawt! Entah kenapa aku jadi terobsesi dengan mature!chan x kid!soo dan age gap yang jauh seperti ini... sebetulnya aku menolak menyebutnya pedofil bcs it sounds so negative and lacks of moral and this couple were too cute (?) hehe. I just don't wanna give them bad vibes._

 _And for Sehun's name, tbh i don't even know what's the real meaning. I've searched it at google but got nothing, so i just made it up, hehe sorry~_

 _Aaaaand please berikan aku kekuatan untuk menulis... Sebetulnya aku sudah mau berhenti sejak lama tapi ide-ide ini terus saja berseliweran di otakkuTTT_

 **Sukabumi—18.08.2018  
byunpies**

* * *

 _(just hyping)_

elyxion is actually Chanyeol's world for shipping himself with every members and i just love their interactions very much and dying at every preview moment like

CHANYEOLxEVERYONE MINSEOKxEVERYONE JUNMYEONxEVERYONE CHANYEOLxEVERYONE YIXINGxEVERYONE BAEKHYUNxEVERYONE CHANYEOLxEVERYONE JONGDAExEVERYONE KYUNGSOOxEVERYONE CHANYEOLxEVERYONE JONGINxEVERYONE SEHUNxEVERYONE CHANYEOLxEVERYONE

EVERYONExEVERYONE

just

great

i'll just can't stay at one pair

that's NOT fair

how am i supposed to live all peace now

while i'M BEING GREEDY

and ofc it's just their (or Chanyeol's) fAOULT

 _(im sorry im just hyping please forgive me and my dumb confessions just don't call 911)_


End file.
